Camerupt
|} Camerupt (Japanese: バクーダ Bakuuda) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 33. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Camerupt using the . Biology Camerupt is a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a . It has two gray volcanoes on its back. The two volcanoes on a female's back are bigger than those on a male. It also has a stout body with red shaggy fur and three blue ring-shaped markings on both sides. It has bangs on top of its head, droopy ears, and a tan furless muzzle. As Mega Camerupt, the humps on its back have transformed into one large and very active volcano. Its fur expands and grows to a point where only its hooves can be seen, and its ears and the tufts on its head grow thicker and longer, standing on end. It gains a grey M on the front of its face and loses the three blue rings on its body. Magma is constantly bubbling up from within its body. It has a deep hatred of water or any moisture, and has an explosive personality and a short temper. The volcano on its back erupts constantly in an effort to intimidate its foes.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-camerupt Its body contains amounts of molten lava of 18,000 °F (10,000 °C), which erupts out of its humps if the Pokémon is angered. As shown in the anime, it can become uncontrollably angry when it is struck in the face. It lives in the . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Camerupt first appeared in the main series in Candid Camerupt! Vicky Winstrate used the Eruption Pokémon to battle Ash's Pikachu. Once Pikachu struck Vicky's Camerupt on the nose with , Camerupt went on an rampage. Vito's used in order to stop Camerupt before it could reach the Winstrate's vegetable patch. In Lights, Camerupt, Action!, a man named Elijah was using a Camerupt to help carry his film-making equipment. A Camerupt attacked and in Historical Mystery Tour! A Camerupt that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. Minor appearances Camerupt made its debut in Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Camerupt was one of 's Pokémon in Numero Uno Articuno. Camerupt made a cameo appearance in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! A Camerupt appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day! under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the . A Camerupt appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Camerupt that can Mega Evolve into Mega Camerupt appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries and spew from the humps on their back when angry.}} ]] In Pokémon Generations A Camerupt made an appearance in The Vision, under the ownership of . In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Vicky of the Winstrate family owns a Camerupt similar to the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Maxie has a Camerupt that he used in his battles against his rival leader Archie and later and . It was later seen in the s where it Mega Evolved into Mega Camerupt. After Maxie disappeared he was taken by Blaise. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Tiffany uses two Camerupt in her attempts to stop the player. *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Camerupt is a member of Team Flame. Pokédex entries courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back , spewing the superheated magma.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon’s back erupt, spewing the superheated magma.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , Stark Mountain}} , Stark Mountain}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} at the Battle Resort}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area= , Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Crysta Cave}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island, Ice Temple, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center occupation plan Maxie's Camerupt|All|Japan|43|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Maxie's Camerupt}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Camerupt Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness - and moves will become 1½× and 3×, respectively |ground=yes |newelectric=1}} Learnset By leveling up |Rock Slide|Rock|Physical|75|90|10}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- from its humps. It can incinerate anything! }} |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=323 |name2=Camerupt |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Camerupt's Pokédex entries for , say that the volcanoes on its back erupt every 10 years. However, its entries from , as well as dialogue from the Mystery Dungeon series, claim that they erupt whenever it is angry, which is also shown in the . * Camerupt's evolutionary line can be seen as a parallel to 's family. Both of them are dual-type Pokémon, both lines have identical base stat totals per evolutionary stage, both of their final evolutions are used by Team Magma Leader Maxie and Team Aqua Leader Archie, respectively, and both of their final evolutions can Mega Evolve. * Mega Camerupt is tied with , and for having the lowest base Speed stat of all Pokémon. Origin Camerupt is essentially a with volcanoes on its back instead of humps. Name origin Camerupt is a combination of '' and erupt. Bakuuda is a combination of 爆弾 bakudan ( ) or 爆発 bakuhatsu (explosion or eruption) and 駱駝 rakuda (camel). Baku may also derive from s (camels with two humps). In other languages , , and Bactrian camel |fr=Camérupt|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Camerupt|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Camerupt|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Camerupt|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=폭타 Pokta|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=噴火駝 / 喷火驼 Pēnhuǒtuó|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fire-breathing camel" }} Notes External links |} de:Camerupt fr:Camérupt it:Camerupt ja:バクーダ pl:Camerupt zh:喷火驼